epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 22: Ray Bradbury vs Phillip K. Dick
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Wow, I have been busy recently! It's literally been two weeks since I posted anything! I switched this battle with the one that was going to be next, because that will be having a guest writer, and I don't have enough free time to try to organize that at the moment. This battle pits the Sci-Fi, Fantasy and Horror author Ray Bradbury of "Farenheit 451" fame, against the Sci-Fi Author Phillip K. Dick, in a battle of Sci-Fi writers. Enjoy! (Last CRBoL's Hints are now for the next battle lol. Sorry about that.) Beat: Invaders 'The Battle' 'Ray Bradbury' (starts at 0:31) I’m against a pulp writer? Talk about matchup myopia A world where we’re equals, now that’d be a dystopia! Comparing our surnames, you come up short (please forgive the Dick pun) Your paperbacks would ignite when put against Fahrenheit 451 It angers me that a Hugo award went to this tripped-out hack Didn’t you know sci-fi has to be at least partly based on fact? Your books are dime-a-dozen crap with short shelf lives But at least your fame lasted longer than each of your five wives 'Phillip K. Dick' (starts at 0:53) A man who’s only ever been on one date talking to me about brides? His lines won’t seem so hot once I start spitting venom Isn’t that just Vintage Bradbury? You too have plenty to hide This guy lived with his parents until he was fucking 27! You write every day, but your reason for that is comical A clown touched your face with his rod. Talk about a Dark Carnival! You still think you're a better Sci-Fi writer than me? K But that weak joke about my name was your lyrical death, Ray 'Ray Bradbury' (starts at 1:15) Is this another hallucination like that pink beam you think's divine? You were into much heavier things than Dandelion Wine Maybe you should find Zen in the Art Of Writing Or you would if your stories had any art, or were at least exciting You're not a genius, you're mad. It's the Graveyard for this Lunatic You of all people should know Death Is A Lonely Business I know from your suicide attempt you're off your damn trolley Potassium Bromide's a sedative, not a Medicine For Meloncholy 'Phillip K. Dick' (starts at 1:36) This Man in his High Castle thinks he's better than me? Just because he ripped off Orwell and wrote teleplays for the screen? Have you ever heard of Minority Report? Do you recall Total Recall? I'm pumping out successful adaptions while directors pass up your scrawls So get on your knees and pray to VALIS Or I'll alight all your books in a fit of ironic malice From the sick burns I'm spitting, you'd join them ablaze on the heap But I wonder, Would You Dream Of Electric Sheep? WHO WON? Ray Bradbury Phillip K. Dick Category:Blog posts